


Born In Fire-The Sequel

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Demon Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, M/M, Multi, idk how to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap is protective. It’s in his metaphorical genes.His dads had literally taken pieces of themselves and made him.Now it's his turn.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 210
Collections: anonymous





	Born In Fire-The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> This is all about the characters, enjoy. :)

Sapnap is protective. It’s in his metaphorical genes.

His dads had literally taken pieces of themselves and made him. Skeppy had taken a chunk of his leg. It wasn’t that big of a deal, considering it grew back by the time Sapnap was 3. Bad had taken a piece of his horn, broken off in some old war Sapnap never heard about again. It’s a strange thought that his dad had been a feared warrior when he’d met Skeppy.

BadBoyHalo is a demon. Not to be confused with a dreamon, demons tend to bond with a group of people and be extremely loyal and protective of them. His Dad has a pretty large group, considering how old he is.

Skeppy is literally a set of diamond armor that had it’s code messed with. Armor is meant to protect, and Skeppy certainly does that. He still proudly boasts about a fight he had with someone that called Bad some word that Sapnap never heard because Bad yelled over it.

When he had told his dads about his boyfriends, they were supportive. Bad had gotten along with them quite nicely. (Quackity had toned down the teasing of BBH when he started dating Sapnap.) Skeppy had told them to treat his son right. It was a nice day that day. Karl had brought home flow and put them everywhere.

Sapnap was born from fire. The ritual in which he was made involved mixing the pieces together and burning them, along with a crazy amount of some old language.

Sapnap’s piece is a bit of skin. He had gotten burned by a blaze and kept the bit of charred skin. His partners had found it gross, and then sweet when he told them why he did it.

Quackity’s piece is a feather. Karl and Sapnap had been brushing through his wings and a feather had come loose. He handed it to Sapnap and it was tucked into Sap’s enderchest with no questioning.

Karl’s piece comes much later. It is a piece of white matter. The other two know not to ask. It is Karl's.

Soon they’re sat with Skeppy and Bad, and surprisingly, Skeppy is the one explaining everything. Bad knows the basics, but Skeppy had been the one to do the most research.

Skeppy warns them of the possible side effects. Nausea afterwards, senses might be messed with, blah blah. Nothing too bad.

Except...

They'll feel it. Both Bad and Skeppy had.

They decided it was worth it.

For Sapnap his arm had felt like it was on fire. For Quackity he felt as if a flaming arrow had been lodged into his wing. For Karl, it had obviously hurt, but he wouldn't tell them where.

In the end they all wrap around each other, the baby in the middle. It was worth it.

They have their grandpa’s eyes.


End file.
